


Schicksal

by Klaineship



Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Paralleluniversum - Erste Begegnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Reaktion auf den Vorschlag zu einer 'Süßen Ersten Begegnung' (oder in diesem Fall wohl eher 'Hässlichen Ersten Begegnung'): Zuerst hab ich dich mit dem Auto angefahren, und dann war ich der einzige, der dich im Krankenhaus besucht hat...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Best Of 'Different First Meeting' -- Alternate Universes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Schicksal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_simple_rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_rainbow/gifts).
  * A translation of [About Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437165) by [a_simple_rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_simple_rainbow/pseuds/a_simple_rainbow). 



> Herzlichen Dank an meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für ihre treue Begleitung bei all meinen übersetzerischen Abenteuern. Sie wird mit allem fertig, egal, was ich ihr vorsetze ;-)

Eigentlich findet Kurt, dass er ein recht guter Autofahrer ist. Immerhin fährt er schon, seit er groß genug war, mit den Füßen an die Pedale zu kommen. Mit einem Automechaniker zum Vater hatte er alles Wissenswerte über Fahrsicherheit gelernt und wie man sein Fahrzeug mit Sorgfalt und Respekt behandelt. Seitdem er allerdings nach New York gezogen ist, erscheint es ihm, als sei er immer nur auf breiten, leeren Straßen mit null Hindernissen und dem niedrigsten Schwierigkeitsgrad unterwegs gewesen. Entweder das, oder die Autofahrer in New York haben etwas komplett anderes gelernt als er.

Es ist zwei Monate her, seit er hergezogen ist, und das ist erst das dritte Mal, dass er es gewagt hat, sich hinters Lenkrad zu setzen. Er hält es fest umklammert in der Überzeugung, dass ihm jeden Augenblick jemand in den Kofferraum knallen wird, nur weil er an einer roten Ampel angehalten hat. Und, oh Gott die Taxis. Die Taxis sind am Schlimmsten.

Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er ein paar Blocks weiter nach links abbiegen muss, deshalb setzt er trotz seiner Angst vor der linken Fahrspur den Blinker und wirft einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, bevor er sich anschickt, das Lenkrad einzuschlagen. Genau in diesem Moment überholt ihn mit schallender Hupe ein Taxi und Kurt reagiert instinktiv. Er macht einen Schlenker nach rechts und... also... und es tut einen Schlag.

Mit pochendem Herzen tritt er auf die Bremse.

Hinter ihm geht bereits ein Hupkonzert los und er kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Es muss wohl ein kleiner Briefkasten gewesen sein oder ein Laternenpfosten oder, oder... Als sein Gehirn endlich wieder die Arbeit aufnimmt, klickt er den Sicherheitsgurt auf und streift ihn mit zitternden Händen von der Schulter, bevor er endlich aus dem Wagen klettern und um sein Auto herumgehen kann, um herauszufinden – _Oh Scheiße._

Neben seinem Auto liegt ein bewusstloser Junge und daneben ein demoliertes Fahrrad. Überall liegt Glas verstreut von den zerbrochenen Scheinwerfern.

Auch die Passanten um ihn herum sind aus ihrer Schockstarre erwacht und realisieren, dass der Junge sich nicht bewegt und offensichtlich verletzt ist. Jemand schreit, "Ruft einen Krankenwagen!"

Kurt zerrt das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und lässt es dreimal fallen, bevor es ihm tatsächlich gelingt, es zu entsperren und mehrmals den Notruf zu wählen, bis er endlich durchkommt.

"Notrufzentrale, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Hallo... ich... ich habe jemanden mit dem Auto angefahren. Er ist bewusstlos. Ich... ich glaube, er hat sich womöglich den Kopf auf der Straße – oh mein Gott, da ist Blut! Oh Scheiße! Oh Scheiße, da... da ist Blut am Randstein, oh Scheiße..."

"Sir, Sir, beruhigen Sie sich! Hat er eine stark blutende Wunde?"

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht... da ist nur ganz wenig Blut, es ist nicht – "

"In Ordnung Sir, es ist gut, dass Sie uns angerufen haben. In Kürze wird ein Krankenwagen bei Ihnen eintreffen..."

Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass er für den Rest des Gesprächs nicht aufhört, der Telefonistin zu sagen, dass sie sich beeilen sollen, aber wie durch ein Wunder schafft er es noch, seinen Standort zu bestätigen, bevor sie entnervt auflegt, nachdem sie ihm versichert hat, dass der Krankenwagen jeden Augenblick da sein wird.

Kurt kann nicht aufhören, sich mit beiden Händen die Haare zu raufen, wahrscheinlich versucht er sogar, sie sich auszureißen, weil das womöglich alles wieder in Ordnung bringen und die Zeit zurückdrehen wird, so dass er _nicht_ möglicherweise ein Kind umgebracht hat. Einen Jungen in seinem Alter. Oh mein Gott. Er hat gerade das Leben eines Menschen zerstört, der noch nicht einmal alt genug war, es ihn vollen Zügen zu genießen. Sicherlich wäre es nicht so schlimm, wenn er einen 99-jährigen Opa im Rollstuhl umgebracht hätte – _oh mein Gott, Kurt, was denkst du da nur? Hör auf durchzudrehen – das ist jetzt nicht hilfreich._

Er lauscht angestrengt auf das Heulen der Sirene, aber da ist nichts und er kann den Blick nicht von diesem Blutfleck am Bordsteinrand abwenden – er ist klein, aber es ist frisches, hellrotes Blut. Er beugt sich hinab um zu sehen, ob aus dem Kopf des Jungen vielleicht noch mehr Blut hervorquillt, aber seine Locken sind so dicht, dass Kurt überhaupt nichts sehen kann. Wenigstens hat sein Gehirn es geschafft, sich die wichtigste aller Erste-Hilfe-Regeln zu merken – Berühre den Verletzten auf keinen Fall, außer du bist ein Sanitäter. _(Anmerkung der Übersetzerin:_ _Den_ _Verletzten_ _ggf._ _zumindest in die stabile Seitenlage lagern!?!)_

Endlich reißen ihn die heulenden Sirenen aus seiner Trance. Die Menschenmenge, die sich um den Unfallort versammelt hat, zerstreut sich etwas, um den Krankenwagen durchzulassen, der direkt vor ihnen zum Stehen kommt. Die Sanitäter springen gerade aus dem Fahrzeug, als auch ein Streifenwagen anhält und – _oh Gott, was wird jetzt passieren?_

Die Polizisten stellen ihm eine Frage nach der anderen, aber Kurt kann kaum den Blick von den Sanitätern lösen, die den Jungen vorsichtig auf eine Trage legen und ihn in den Krankenwagen laden, während sie gleichzeitig seine Vitalfunktionen überprüfen und sich gegenseitig Zahlen und Informationen zurufen, die sich für Kurts Ohren anhören wie chinesisch.

"Junge, hey Junge!" Die Polizeibeamtin schnippst mit den Fingern, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerlangen.

"Kann ich mit ihm mitfahren?", fragt er ohne nachzudenken.

Sie schaut ihn abwägend an, bevor sie mitfühlend lächelt und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt. "Ich werde dir gleich sagen, in welches Krankenhaus sie ihn gebracht haben, wenn du uns hier ein bisschen dabei hilfst, unsere Arbeit zu tun, okay? Herrjeh, wir werden dich sogar hinfahren."

"Ich... hah, okay. Ja. Tut mir leid, ich bin nur..."

"Ist schon gut, Junge. Ich hoffe, er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen", sagt sie mit diesem strengen Nicken, das Kurt immer schon mit Polizeibeamten assoziiert hat.

Als sein Auto endlich abgeschleppt worden ist (unter gar keinen Umständen würde er nach diesem Vorfall selbst fahren) und die Polizeibeamten ihren Wagen am Straßenrand anhalten, um ihn am Krankenhaus abzusetzen, rennt Kurt direkt zum Rezeptionsschalter und sagt mit keuchendem Atem: "Der Junge, der von einem Auto angefahren wurde!"

Die Rezeptionistin beachtet ihn kaum. Auf ihren Brillengläsern kann Kurt die Spiegelung ihrer Facebookseite sehen. Sie liest noch einen Augenblick weiter, bevor sie ihn endlich anschaut. "Verzeihung, was?"

"Ich suche einen Jungen, der von einem Auto angefahren wurde. Ungefähr in meinem Alter, dunkles, gelocktes Haar und er hatte gelbe Hosen! Ja! Gelbe Hosen und, und, und, und eine weiße Jacke, ich glaube, er trug eine weiße Jacke. Er wurde ungefähr vor einer Stunde eingelief– "

Die Frau unterbricht ihn und betrachtet ihn mit einer Mischung aus Langeweile und Ungläubigkeit. "Sir – sind Sie ein Familienangehöriger?"

"Nein", und dann wird ihm klar, dass sie ihm keine Auskunft geben wird, wenn er nicht zur Familie gehört. "Ich meine, ja...?"

Sie schenkt ihm einen sehr zweifelnden Blick. "Sind Sie?"

"Ja." Er nickt so energisch wie möglich. "Ich bin sein... ich bin... ich bin sein Verlobter. Wir werden in einem Monat heiraten. Also gehöre ich strenggenommen noch nicht zur Familie, aber, sie werden... sicher verstehen –"

Sie unterbricht ihn wieder – anscheinend hat sie sich für Langeweile entschieden. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass der Arzt vorbeikommt, sobald er Zeit hat, um Ihnen das Neueste über..." Sie überprüft etwas auf ihrem Computer, "Mr. Andersons Zustand mitzuteilen. Sie können im Warteraum der Notaufnahme warten. Zweiter Flur auf der linken Seite."

"Oh! Oh! Danke! Vielen Dank!"

Sie schaut ihn misstrauisch an. "Ihr Name."

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"In Ordnung. Der Arzt wird sie bald aufrufen."

"Vielen Dank!", haucht er, aber sie wendet sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder ihrem Computer zu. Er bleibt noch eine Weile stehen, bis ihm wieder einfällt, wie man läuft, dann macht er sich auf den Weg zu dem Warteraum, den sie erwähnt hat.

'Sobald der Arzt Zeit hat' ist ganz offenbar eine Stunde später und dabei ist noch nicht einmal mit eingerechnet, dass Kurt eine Ewigkeit gebraucht hat, um überhaupt erst hierher zu kommen.

"Mr. Hummel?", ruft ein Mann, und Kurt schießt aus seinem Stuhl in die Höhe und fällt fast vornüber in seiner Hast, zu ihm zu kommen. "Sie sind hier wegen Blaine Anderson?"

"Ja, das bin ich!"

"Also, Blaine geht es soweit gut."

Erleichterung durchflutet ihn wie die Wärme heißer Schokolade an einem kalten Wintertag. "Oh, Gott sei Dank!"

"Ja", stimmt der Arzt mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln zu. "Er hat sich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen und eine kleine Fraktur im rechten Arm, ebenso wie in seinem rechten Knöchel, obwohl die etwas ausgeprägter ist und er anschließend wahrscheinlich noch Physiotherapie benötigen wird. Aber er wird in Nullkommanichts wieder auf die Beine kommen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Wir haben ihn schön eingegipst und er wird zur Beobachtung noch bis morgen früh hierbleiben, wenn bis morgen Abend sonst alles okay ist, darf er wieder nachhause."

"Oh, gut, oh... oh mein Gott, vielen Dank! Sie sind ein Engel!"

Der Mann lacht. "Marlene hat mir gesagt, sie werden in einem Monat heiraten!" Er gibt Kurt einen Klaps auf die Schulter. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch und viel Glück! Das ist toll! Das wird für ihn ein sehr interessanter Gang zum Altar werden."

Irgendwie gelingt es Kurt, darüber zu lachen (wahrscheinlich klingt er vollkommen irre und verrückt). "Richtig! Richtig!"

"Nun, er sollte jetzt jeden Augenblick aufwachen, möchten Sie ihn gern sehen? Die Besuchszeit ist fast um und ich weiß nicht, ob er schon wach ist, aber..." Er schaut auf seine Uhr. "Ich bin sicher, auch wenn Sie nur 30 Minuten bei ihm bleiben können, werden Sie sich danach viel besser fühlen."

"Ja! Ja, bitte! Vielen Dank!"

Der Mann grinst. "Folgen Sie mir!"

Sie gehen eine ganze Reihe von Fluren entlang, bis Kurt in einen Raum geführt wird, der voller Betten steht, die durch Vorhänge abgetrennt sind. Der Junge, den er angefahren hat, liegt im ersten Bett auf der rechten Seite, ist tatsächlich sehr wach und blickt sich leicht panisch um.

"Mr. Anderson!", sagt der Arzt mit lebhafter, aber nicht zu lauter Stimme. "Schön, Sie wieder so wach zu sehen! Und was für eine Überraschung! Sehen Sie nur, wen ich bei mir habe!" Der Junge schaut Kurt, über die Schulter des Arztes hinweg, an und runzelt die Stirn. "Ich kann Ihnen sagen, Ihr Verlobter ist sehr um Sie besorgt!"

"Ich – was?!", sagt der Junge undeutlich mit rauer Stimme und Kurt fällt das Herz in die Hose, denn _jetzt_ wird er ganz bestimmt in den Knast wandern.

Der Arzt dreht sich mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln wieder zu ihm um. "Es ist vollkommen normal, wenn manche Patienten etwas verwirrt sind, besonders nach einer Gehirnerschütterung, und die Schmerzmedikamente tun ihr übriges noch dazu. Versuchen Sie, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. Morgen wird er wieder wie neu sein!" Er drückt Kurts Schulter. "Ich werde Sie beide dann mal allein lassen, um... ähm... auf den neuesten Stand zu kommen!" Er zwinkert und verlässt das Zimmer.

Kurt steht da wie angewurzelt und sein Gesicht wird feuerrot, als der Junge, den er umgefahren hat, ihn stirnrunzelnd anschaut.

"Wer bist du?", fragt er schließlich.

"Ich bin... ich bin der Typ, der dich umgefahren hat..." Kurt zuckt verlegen zusammen und geht zögernd zwei Schritte vorwärts. "Ich habe ihnen gesagt, ich sei dein Verlobter, damit sie mich zu dir lassen."

"Ooohh", ruft er aus, aber dann verzieht er das Gesicht und hebt die Hand, um sich an den Kopf zu fassen... und schlägt sich den Gips ans Kinn. "Scheiße!"

Bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, eilt Kurt zu ihm hin. "Alles okay?!", fragt er und trotz der Tatsache, dass er überhaupt nichts machen kann, hat er beide Hände erhoben.

"Ich habe schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und dabei bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass ich bereits eine ordentliche Dosis Schmerzmittel intus habe", murmelt der Junge.

"Oh... du wirkst aber nicht besonders high auf mich."

"Alter – ich habe einen Verlobten, von dem ich nichts weiß", erklärt er Kurt mit ernster Miene und schaut ihn mit großen nachdenklichen Augen an, und... wow, er hat wirklich ziemlich ausdrucksvolle Augen.

"Nein... ich... ähm. Das war... eine Lüge. Ich habe gelogen. Ich bin nicht wirklich dein Verlobter."

"Ooohh!", ruft er erneut, nur um erneut vor Schmerz das Gesicht zu verziehen, nur um erneut die Hand an seinen Kopf zu heben, und Kurt schafft es gerade noch, sie rechtzeitig abzufangen, bevor er sich wieder selbst einen Kinnhaken verpasst.

"Ich heiße Kurt."

Der Junge schaut ihn eine ganze Minute lang an, bevor er fragt: "Willst du meinen Namen wissen?"

"Ähm... ich... ja, sicher."

"Blaine. Ich heiße Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Genau", nickt Kurt. "Das ist auch so ziemlich genau der Name, den sie die ganze Zeit benutzt haben", sagt er, weil ihm nichts anderes einfällt.

"Dann bist du also nicht wirklich mein Verlobter?" Blaine schaut ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Kurt kann nicht wirklich erraten, ob er damit etwas bestimmtes auszudrücken versucht, oder ob er ihn tatsächlich nur anschaut.

"Nein." Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich bin der Typ, der dich angefahren hat, weshalb du von deinem Rad gestürzt bist und dir den Kopf angeschlagen hast... und deinen Arm und Knöchel gebrochen hast."

"Ooohh", sagt Blaine – aber diesmal sagt er es in einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern und grinst dann. "Ich werde immer besser!"

Kurt muss schmunzeln.

"Also heißt das, du hättest mich beinah umgebracht?"

Kurts Schmunzeln erstirbt. "Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Dieses Taxi ist aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und ich musste ausweichen, und ich war nicht... ich habe dich nicht gesehen."

"Nur keine Panik!" Blaine macht eine herablassende Handbewegung und weil er das Gewicht des Gipsverbandes unterschätzt, fällt ihm sein Arm mit einem atemlosen Umpf auf den Brustkorb. "Verdammt! Ich vergesse das immer!"

"Es tut mir so leid."

Darauf sagt Blaine eine ganze Weile lang überhaupt nichts. Er sitzt nur da, betrachtet seinen Gips und runzelt die Stirn. Was für Kurt ziemlich schlimm ist, weil es nichts gibt, um ihn von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass ihm plötzlich auffällt, wie süß dieser Junge ist. Niemand in einem Krankenhaus ist normalerweise so süß. Das ist eine Art Gesetz. So süß ist man einfach nicht.

Nach schätzungsweise geschlagenen fünf Minuten hebt Blaine plötzlich erschrocken den Blick. "Ich hatte ein Vorsingen. Ich war spät dran für ein Vorsingen. Kurt. Ich war spät dran für ein Vorsingen. Oh neiiiin. Oh verdammt. Oh nein. Ich könnte heulen." Er atmet keuchend, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Hände verzweifelt in sein Krankenhaushemd gekrallt. "Ich kriege gleich einen Herzinfarkt und ich werde einfach sterben, ich werde sterben und ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens ein hungerleidender Sänger sein, wenn ich nicht diesen Auftritt kriege. Oh Mann, verdammt, bring mich doch gleich um, verdammter Mist, Mist, Mist."

"Oh mein Gott, Blai– "

"Nein!", keucht Blaine plötzlich und erstarrt. "Warte." Sein Blick verliert sich nachdenklich in der Ferne und er atmet tief durch. "Das war letzte Woche", sagt er und dann hält er inne. Und dann strahlt er. "Mein Vorsingen ist super gelaufen."

"Oh mein Gott", keucht Kurt.

"Ja, ich war nur... ich war auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt, Kurt. Genau. Das wollte ich gerade machen. Nichts Besonderes."

"Himmel nochmal...", keucht Kurt erleichtert, die Hand auf seinem Brustkorb.

"Aber ich muss unbedingt Orangen kaufen. Ich hab keine Orangen mehr. Ich esse jeden Tag eine Orange, wegen des Vitamin C, weißt du."

Kurt ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen Lachen und Weinen.

"Aber mit _einer_ Hand kann ich keine kaufen", erklärt Blaine ihm sehr ernst, wie ein College-Professor, der einen Vortrag über die Globale Erwärmung hält. "Dazu braucht man zwei. Eine für die Tasche und eine für – Moment. Welche Hand ist das?", fragt er und hebt kraftlos seine schlimme Hand.

"Deine rechte Hand."

"Oh nein...", murmelt er mit verzerrtem Gesicht und plötzlich fängt er bitterlich zu weinen an. "Oh nein! Wie soll ich jetzt masturbieren, Kurt? Nein!"

Kurts Wangen stehen plötzlich wieder in Flammen und er bringt nur noch ein Stottern heraus.

Eine Krankenschwester streckt den Kopf herein. "In fünf Minuten ist die Besuchszeit zu Ende."

Kurt dreht sich wieder zu Blaine um, der plötzlich aufgehört hat zu weinen und jetzt sehr konzentriert das leere Bett betrachtet, das seinem gegenüber steht.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt berührt sanft seine Schulter. "Ich muss gleich gehen, aber... ähm... könntest du mir vielleicht etwas versprechen?"

Blaine wendet sich ihm wieder zu. Nach einer weiteren seiner fürchterlich langen Redepausen sagt er: "Was auch immer du willst."

"Könntest du vielleicht keinem verraten, dass ich eigentlich nicht wirklich dein Verlobter bin?", fragt Kurt und windet sich verlegen. "Ich könnte deswegen so richtig Ärger bekommen, falls sie herausfinden, dass ich gelogen habe."

"Oh, in Ordnung." Blaine zuckt die Schultern.

"Ich komme morgen wieder, okay?"

"Cool", nickt Blaine. "Aber, weißt du, ich bin im Moment ziemlich high von meinen Schmerzmitteln, also werde ich mich morgen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und damit meine ich... an überhaupt nichts."

"Ich... ähm, ja... lass mich nur kurz..." Er greift in seine Tasche und holt ein leeres Blatt aus seinem Notizbuch und einen Stift heraus und fängt an zu schreiben.

_Blaine,_

_Mein Name ist Kurt Hummel. Ich habe dich gestern besucht, als du noch ziemlich high warst von deinen Medikamenten, deshalb wirst du dich vielleicht nicht an mich erinnern. Ich bin der Typ, der dich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat und das tut mir sehr leid. Um mich vergewissern zu können, dass es dir gut geht, habe ich in meiner Not möglicherweise das Klinikpersonal belogen und gesagt, ich sei dein Verlobter. Falls irgendjemand es dir gegenüber erwähnt, korrigiere es bitte nicht und behaupte auch bitte nicht das Gegenteil. Ich komme dich morgen wieder besuchen._

_Ich bitte nochmals ganz aufrichtig um Entschuldigung._

_Kurt_

Er faltet den Zettel in der Mitte zusammen und schreibt auf die Vorderseite – _Für_ _meinen Blaine_ – bevor er ihn ordentlich auf Blaines Nachttisch legt. "Verlier das nicht", sagt er und Blaine nickt sehr ernst. "Also gut, dann werde ich... ich muss jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Okay", nickt Blaine.

"Tschüss."

"Tschüss, Verlobter", grinst Blaine, dann legt er den Kopf auf sein Kissen und ist – einfach so – eingeschlafen. Kurt steht da wie angewurzelt und starrt ihn an, bis die Schwester wiederkommt und ihn wundersamerweise aus seinen dummen, naiven, idiotischen Gedanken reißt.

*** * ***

Blaine hat immer noch fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und er ist davon überzeugt, dass ihm nur deshalb keine der Schwestern einen Spiegel geben will, weil er mit seinem Kopfverband so lächerlich aussieht, dass er womöglich schreiend davonrennen, auf den Hintern fallen und sich sonst noch was brechen wird.

Schwacher Trost: der Schleier der Schmerzmedikamente hat sich endlich gelüftet. Er ist wieder bei klarem Verstand.

Oder auch nicht: er hat trotzdem keinen blassen Schimmer, was es mit der Notiz auf seinem Nachttisch auf sich hat.

Abgesehen davon, dass... die Handschrift sehr ordentlich ist und der Satzbau perfekt und er den allgemeinen Gedanken dahinter versteht. Aber. Jetzt mal ehrlich. Was zum Teufel.

Zunächst hatte er den Zettel nur angestarrt und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versucht, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Aber da war nichts.

Dann konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen (was übrigens ziemlich wehgetan hatte).

Dann musste er sich um andere Dinge kümmern, weil seine Mutter anrief und einfach stundenlang nicht wieder auflegen wollte.

Dann hatte er versucht, sich Strategien auszudenken, seinen Arzt oder die Schwestern möglichst unauffällig über den Typen, der diese Notiz geschrieben hatte, auszufragen, ohne ihn auffliegen zu lassen. Aber es fiel ihm einfach nichts Sinnvolles ein, also fragte er lieber nicht.

Dann wiederum versuchte er eine ganze Weile lang zu verstehen, warum er diesen Blödmann, der ihn angefahren hatte, auch noch in Schutz nahm.

Dann rief Wes an, der zum Glück vernünftig genug war, ihm nicht die Ohren voll zu quasseln und den Anruf nach angemessenen fünfzehn Minuten beendete, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es ihm gut ging, und versprochen hatte, weiterhin per Textnachricht mit ihm in Kontakt zu bleiben. Blaine dankte ihm überschwänglich.

Schlimmer als die Kopfschmerzen war eigentlich nur eine Sache: seine völlige Untätigkeit. Und das Wissen, dass niemand ihn besuchen würde.

Das hat man davon, wenn man zwei Wochen nach dem Umzug in die Großstadt von einem Auto angefahren wird. Keine Eltern und auch keine Freunde, die an dein Krankenbett eilen. (Nun ja, seine Mom hatte es wirklich vorgehabt, aber es gibt wirklich Wichtigeres, wofür sie ihr Geld ausgeben sollte – einschließlich der zweifellos exorbitanten Krankenhausrechnung, die diese Eskapade nach sich ziehen wird – als ein Last-Minute-Flugticket.) Und noch keine richtigen Freunde hier. Außer er will so richtig Mitleid heischen und einen seiner Arbeitskollegen im Spotlight Diner bitten, vorbeizukommen, um... was zu machen? _(Du meine Güte, werden sie mich bereits nach einer Woche wieder feuern????? Warum hast du dort noch nicht angerufen, du Vollidiot Blaine Devon Anderson????)_

Tja. Als die Besuchszeit beginnt und die Leute nacheinander hereinkommen, um jeden zu besuchen außer _ihm;_ als das Zimmer sich mit Ballons und Blumen füllt und nur die Umgebung um _sein_ Bett eintönig, langweilig weiß bleibt, da ist es einfach nur noch deprimierend.

Klar hat der Typ in seiner Notiz geschrieben, dass er heute wieder zu Besuch käme, aber... im Ernst? Nicht einmal Blaine ist naiv genug, das zu glauben.

Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Stimme nähert, die in einem verärgerten Tonfall spricht. "Nein Rachel, ich bin nicht... Rachel. Ich habe ihn angefahren. Mit meinem Auto. Daran ist nichts süß... du bist ja verrückt und ich muss jetzt schlussmachen. Ciao!" Und genau in diesem Augenblick kommt ein großer junger Mann mit perfekt gestyltem kastanienbraunem Haar und rosigen Wangen um die Ecke und steckt eilig sein Handy weg. Sein Blick fällt sofort auf Blaine und das Rosa seiner Wangen verwandelt sich in Feuerrot.

"Hallo!", haucht der Junge.

Er ist gekommen, um Blaine zu sehen. Er ist wirklich hier. Und das ist der Junge, der Blaine über den Haufen gefahren hat. Das ist...

"Du bist Kurt...?", fragt Blaine mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen. "Du bist der...?"

"Ich bin der...", nickt Kurt und zieht verlegen den Kopf ein.

"Du bist der Verlobte."

Kurt kichert nervös und geht zögernd einen Schritt vorwärts. "Also..."

 _Es könnte wirklich schlimmer sein,_ denkt Blaine und gibt sich in Gedanken selbst ein High Five, weil er es geschafft hat, das nicht laut zu sagen. "Also, ähm, willst du dich nicht setzen...?"

Kurt lächelt ihn erleichtert an, bevor er zu dem Stuhl neben Blaines Bett hinüber geht und sich hinsetzt. "Puh. Ich hatte mich schon mental darauf vorbereitet, einer ganzen Horde Menschen gegenüberzustehen, die deine Ehre verteidigen wollen, oder sowas in der Art. Ich hatte mir in Gedanken schon eine kleine Ansprache zurechtgelegt, um mich bei deinen fünfzig Familienmitgliedern zu entschuldigen, oder – " Er unterbricht seinen Redeschwall. "Ich schwafele unsinniges Zeug."

Blaine kann sein Lachen kaum zurückhalten. "Ein kleines bisschen", räumt er ein.

"Ich bin so nervös. Oh Gott, so was ist mir noch nie passiert."

"Was davon? Jemanden über den Haufen fahren? Eine Verlobung vortäuschen, um einen völlig Fremden im Krankenhaus zu besuchen? Besagtem Fremden eine Notiz hinterlassen, die ihn vor besagter vorgetäuschter Verlobung warnt?"

Kurt schaut ihn für einen Moment völlig perplex an, bevor er antwortet: "Alles davon."

Blaine kichert, aber er weiß nicht, was er sonst noch sagen soll.

"Falls... falls du keine Krankenversicherung hast, dann... dann würde ich gern deine Krankenhausrechnung übernehmen", sagt Kurt plötzlich und Blaine kann seine Überraschung kaum verbergen. "Also vielleicht sollten wir... ich... das... oh verdammt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was als nächstes passieren sollte, weil das hier nämlich ziemlich..." Er fasst sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf und mimt eine Explosion.

"Tja, warum vergessen wir das dann nicht erstmal für eine Weile. Meinem Kopf geht es gerade nicht so gut und für die Schmerzen ist das jetzt nicht gerade zuträglich."

"Es tut mir so leid!", ruft Kurt erschrocken. "Wirklich! Ich bin nur..."

"Kurt!" Blaine ist zusammengezuckt. "Nicht so laut... bitte...?"

"Oh! Stimmt." Kurt erbleicht und ein unangenehmes Schweigen macht sich breit.

Seufzend verdreht Blaine die Augen. "Du darfst ruhig etwas sagen, nur nicht so..."

"Richtig, richtig...", nickt Kurt und seine Wangen verfärben sich wieder rot. "Ich... ähm, also... Hm, gibt es irgendwelche zukünftigen einschüchternden, beschützerischen Besucher, vor denen du mich warnen solltest? Wird dein Vater mich grün und blau schlagen?"

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters versucht Blaine, nicht sichtbar zusammenzuzucken, dann sagt er: "Nein, überhaupt keine Besucher."

"Warte. Was? Überhaupt keine?!", fragt Kurt ungläubig.

Blaine zuckt die Schultern. "In der Tat. Wie es aussieht, bin ich bemitleidenswert allein."

"Ich... ich...", stottert Kurt für einen Moment. "So habe ich das nicht gemeint... ich..." Sein schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck verrät ihn allerdings.

"Ist schon gut. Ich bin nicht wirklich _allein_ auf der Welt, Kurt. Aber ich bin erst vor zwei Wochen nach New York gezogen, weshalb ich niemanden gut genug kenne, und meine Mom und all meine Freunde sind noch in Ohio, deshalb..."

"Oh...!" Kurt lächelt ihn zaghaft an. "Ich... kannst du mich eine Minute entschuldigen?"

"Aber sicher."

Kurt steht hastig von seinem Stuhl auf, geht durch die Tür auf den Stationsflur hinaus und greift bereits in seine Hosentasche.

Blaine muss sein Lächeln unterdrücken, denn er kann immer noch seine Stimme hören.

"Rachel, ich bleibe für den Rest des Tages hier." Pause. "Nein, er wird heute entlassen, so hat es der Arzt gesagt." Pause. "Nein, er... er ist allein und er hat einen gebrochenen Knöchel und einen gebrochenen Arm, er ist nicht in der Lage, alleine nachhause zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich." Pause. "Nein, sie hat mir die ganze Woche frei gege – oh mein Gott, das ist eine Leiche! Oh, mir wird schlecht!" Pause. "Ich sage dir, dass ich eine Leiche sehe und das ist es, was du mich fragst?!" Pause. "Hör auf! Hör – oh Gott, ich muss mich umdrehen... oh verdammt..." Pause. "Rachel. Ernsthaft jetzt. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass er süß ist, warum fragst du überhaup – " Pause. "Oh... also ja, er war liebenswert, als er high war, aber wir haben nicht... ich bin gerade erst hergekommen, Rachel, das kann ich nicht beantworten." Pause. "Rachel, das ist keine 'Süße Erste Begegnung'! Ich habe ihn mit dem Auto angefahren! Meinetwegen ist er im Krankenhaus und hier vor mir befindet sich eine Leiche – oh, sie hat sich gerade bewegt. Oh, sie lebt. Gott sei Dank. Ohmannohverdammtgottseidank. Und außerdem ist er wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht schwul." Pause. "Ich muss Schluss machen, er wartet auf mich. Ciao, du Verrückte."

Blaine muss sich alle Mühe geben, ernst zu bleiben, als Kurt zurückkommt, verlegen das Handy in die Hosentasche steckt und wieder zu seinem Stuhl geht.

Blaine schweigt noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er sagt: "Du weißt schon, dass ich so ziemlich alles gehört habe, oder?"

Kurt zuckt zusammen. "Ich hatte auf ein Wunder gehofft", seufzt er.

"Ich verstehe. Ich wäre auch nicht in die Nähe einer Leiche gegangen. Nicht einmal, um mehr Privatsphäre zu haben."

Kurt schenkt ihm ein kurzes, atemloses Kichern.

"Hör zu, Kurt, falls du irgendwas zu erledigen hast oder sonst was, dann... solltest du gehen. Ich brauche niemanden, der mich aus Schuldgefühlen babysittet."

"Ich... nein... ich... wirklich, Blaine. Ich könnte nie... ich will nur..."

"Also gut, du darfst bleiben!", kichert Blaine. "Ich will keine Panikattacke bei dir auslösen."

Kurt bringt ein sarkastisches Grinsen zustande. "Vielen Dank."

"Ich denke mal, ich könnte ein wenig Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Und wer wäre besser dazu geeignet, mich zu unterhalten, als mein prächtiger Verlobter, stimmt's?" _Das war gut, Blaine. Das war gut. Weiter so, immer schön geschmeidig bleiben. Und vergiss die Tatsache, dass du ein Krankenhaushemd trägst_ _und_ _wahrscheinlich fürchterlich aussiehst mit dem lächerlichen Verband um deinen Kopf, unter dem die Locken hervorsprießen wie Brokkoli. Er hat gesagt, du wärst süß, also steht er ja vielleicht auf so was._

Kurt verschluckt sich fast und Blaine versucht, nicht so heftig zu lachen (sonst tut ihm der Kopf weh).

"Übrigens sollten wir unsere Geschichte abstimmen", sinniert er. "Für den Fall, dass jemand fragt."

"Richtig..."

"Also... wie sind wir uns begegnet?"

"HighSchool-Liebe?", schlägt Kurt vor und zieht liebenswert die Nase kraus. "Ich komme auch aus Ohio, es würde sich also anbieten."

"Einverstanden", willigt Blaine ein. "Aber du hast mir den Antrag gemacht!"

"Okay, einverstanden. Oh, ich weiß!" Kurt klatscht begeistert in die Hände und wippt auf seinem Stuhl auf und ab, so dass er ganz vorne auf der Kante sitzt. "Ich habe dir den Antrag an dem Tag gemacht, als wir nach New York gekommen sind! In dem Augenblick, als wir den ersten Fuß in unsere schuhschachtel-große, beschissene Wohnung gesetzt haben. Sie war vollkommen leer, bis auf uns, eine Flasche Champagner und den Ring. Und es war später Nachmittag, so dass das Licht wunderschön golden durch die Fenster schien und die Staubpartikel – was?"

Oh, Blaine hat ihn anscheinend angestarrt. "Das... das ist ziemlich detailliert", ist alles, was er herausbringt.

"Tja, also, wenn schon, denn schon." Kurt zuckt die Schultern und Blaine lächelt ihn an. "Also wenn es um Romantik geht, dann habe ich wohl eine übersteigerte Fantasie...", murmelt er, unfähig Blaine in die Augen zu schauen. "Was uns bereits zum nächsten Punkt führt. Wa– "

"Oh, sieh an!" Eine fröhliche Stimme reißt sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung und als sie sich erschrocken umschauen, steht Blaines Arzt vor ihnen, die Krankenakte in der Hand. "Haben Sie sich für den Gang zum Altar schon eine Alternative überlegt, Mr. Anderson? Wie wäre es mit einer Wasserrutsche? Das macht Riesenspaß. Und ist originell. Ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass ich noch nie auf einer Hochzeit war, bei der eine Wasserrutsche zum Altar führt."

"Ich...", stottert Blaine, aber der Arzt leuchtet ihm bereits mit einem Lämpchen in die Augen.

"Also, wie haben Sie beide sich kennengelernt?", fragt der Arzt.

"Er hat mich mit dem Auto angefahren", sagt Blaine im selben Augenblick als Kurt sagt: "HighSchool-Liebe."

"Oh?!"

Blaine versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Ja, er... ähm, er war gerade dabei seinen Führerschein zu machen und es war mein erster Tag an dieser Schule, und er hat mich mit dem Auto angefahren."

"Oh!", grinst der Arzt. "Sie sind ein richtiger Automagnet!"

Atemlos und ganz offensichtlich nervös, sagt Kurt. "Ja, ich sagte gerade zu ihm: 'wage dich aber nicht, mich für diesen hier zu verlassen'."

Der Arzt lacht schallend. "Schauen Sie auf meinen Finger, Blaine." Er bewegt seinen Finger von links nach rechts, von oben nach unten, weiter weg, dann ganz nah ran. "Also, ich will ja nichts beschreien, Kurt, aber Sie kennen ja das Sprichwort – aller guten Dinge sind drei."

Blaine runzelt die Stirn. "Und was soll das bitte schön heißen? Dass ich beim dritten Unfall die Liebe meines Lebens finde oder dass ich dabei draufgehen werde?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich vorschlagen, dass Kurt Sie nochmal mit seinem Auto anfährt, nur um sicherzugehen, dass Sie bei ihm bleiben." Er grinst leichthin. "Also Blaine, welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Dienstag, 4. August 2015."

"Ausgezeichnet! Wo sind Sie?"

"Krankenhaus."

"Wie recht Sie haben – und auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wobei eins die Kobolde bei Harry Potter sind und zehn Legolas, wie traumhaft ist Ihr Verlobter?"

Blaine befiehlt seinen Wangen, nicht rot zu werden. "Elf."

"Nun, der hier hat definitiv keinen Hirnschaden erlitten!", verkündet der Doktor fröhlich und tätschelt herzlich Blaines gesunden Fuß, dann sagt er: "Also, was mich betrifft, dürfen Sie gern heimgehen. So lange Sie versprechen, während der nächsten Woche brav daheimzubleiben und Ihre Medikamente zu nehmen. Die Schwester wird gleich Ihre Papiere vorbeibringen und das Rezept und... das war's dann erst mal von mir, Junge! Und euch beiden wünsche ich eine glückliche Zukunft! Ciao!" Er schlendert hinaus und sein weißer Arztkittel flattert fröhlich hinter ihm her.

"Mann, der Typ ist wirklich ein Original", haucht Blaine, nachdem er ihm in verblüfftem Schweigen eine Minute lang hinterher gestarrt hat.

"Das kannst du laut sagen."

Blaine holt tief Luft und dreht sich zu Kurt um. "Also, ähm..."

"Ja... ich habe... ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich dir wenigstens helfe, nachhause zu kommen."

"Das ist wirklich... das ist... das ist nicht notwendig, aber, ähm, wenn du willst, dann..."

"Ich will."

"Oh. Okay."

Kurt lächelt ihn verlegen an. "Es ist nur... du hast zwei gebrochene Gliedmaßen... ich will nicht, dass du dich noch mehr verletzt, oder...."

"Richtig", nickt Blaine. Er ist nicht sicher, ob sie hier jetzt gerade flirten oder nicht.

"Außerdem... wäre ich ein ziemlich beschissener Verlobter, wenn ich dich jetzt allein lassen würde, wo du doch quasi invalide bist."

Blaine ist hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch zu lachen oder so zu tun als sei er beleidigt, weshalb er eine seltsame Mischung aus beidem vollführt und sein Gesicht anschließend am liebsten für immer verbergen würde. Stattdessen aber räuspert er sich. "Also, du hast mir einen Antrag gemacht in unserer brandneuen Wohnung mit wunderschönem Lichteinfall und poetischen Staubpartikeln."

"Um dir zwischen den Zeilen anzudeuten, dass ich niemals etwas anderes brauche, außer deiner Liebe, um glücklich zu sein", erklärt Kurt kichernd.

"Das ist wunderbar, Kurt", gurrt Blaine grinsend und Kurt senkt den Kopf, während sich seine Wangen ein weiteres Mal liebenswert rot färben. Herrjeh, Blaine hatte unrecht. Kurt ist eine 12. "Also ich muss sagen – in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich angefahren wurde, hätte diese ganze Sache viel schlimmer enden können."

Kurt verbirgt sofort das Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnt: "Niemals mehr in meinem ganzen Leben werde ich mich in New York hinters Steuer setzen!"

Blaine verkneift sich den Hinweis, dass er eigentlich ganz froh darüber ist, was geschehen ist, weil er auf die Art nämlich einen süßen, liebenswerten Jungen kennengelernt hat, der ziemlich witzig und ziemlich großartig ist. Aber eine Woche später wird ihm klar, dass Kurts Rachel auch die Rachel aus dem Spotlight Diner ist. Und dann erfährt er, dass Sam Evans, mit dem Blaine sich während eines freiwilligen Arbeitseinsatzes im Tierheim angefreundet hat, einer von Kurts HighSchool-Freunden ist. Und dass sie nur zwei Häuserblocks voneinander entfernt wohnen und häufig in dasselbe Café gehen, in denselben Einkaufsmarkt, denselben Waschsalon. Und dass Kurt an der NYADA studiert, was bedeutet, dass sie Studienkollegen sein werden, wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt.

Also eigentlich... hätte es keinen Unterschied gemacht, wenn Kurt ihn _nicht_ angefahren hätte. Sie wären sich trotzdem begegnet, weil das Schicksal es anscheinend so geplant hatte.

Und zwei Jahre später, als Blaine Kurt einen Antrag macht – in einer leeren Wohnung, in der der Staub im goldenen Licht der Nachmittagssonne poetisch um sie herum tanzt und eine Champagnerflasche hübsch glänzend auf der Fensterbank steht – da weiß er, dass sie dazu bestimmt waren, sich zu begegnen, sich ineinander zu verlieben, zusammen zu sein. Vor allem weil Kurt auf seinen Antrag reagiert, indem er selbst auf ein Knie hinabsinkt und Blaine ebenfalls eine kleine Ringschachtel präsentiert. Und dann sind sie einfach nur zwei glückliche Verrückte, die in einer leeren Wohnung voreinander knien und gleichzeitig lachen und weinen.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind hochwillkommen <3


End file.
